City of Mercy
"City of Mercy" is the eleventh episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on December 7, 2006. It was written by David Zabel & Lisa Zwerling and directed by Stephen Cragg. It's a Christmas episode that has Luka Kovač and Abby Lockhart deal with the Curtis Ames situation as Luka makes a heartfelt confession to her. It also has Archie Morris learns the true meaning of Christmas as he plays Santa for a special little girl. Plot Ames takes action that creates tension between Luka and Abby, leading Luka to make a heartfelt confession. Morris learns the true meaning of Christmas as he plays to a special little girl. Tony and Ray go on a mission to help some homeless kids, one of them a pregnant young girl while Neela performs an unusual kidney transplant. Sam (along with nurse Ben Parker) take a stand for a homeless patient after she was dumped in the alley by Mercy Hospital. NBC Description FULL OF THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT: A homeless boy comes into the ER and convinces Gates (John Stamos) and Ray (Shane West) to help his friend in critical condtion. After treating the young victim, Gates goes against his promise and calls child protective services. Curtis Ames (guest star Forest Whitaker) turns the tables on Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) when he issues a restraining order against him. Dr. Dubenko (Leland Orser) gives Neela (Parminder Nagra) the opportunity to be a part of a very special holiday miracle. Meanwhile, with the holiday spirit in full effect, romances heat up the ER. Maura Tierney, Mehki Phifer, Linda Cardellini, Shane West and Scott Grimes also star. Synopsis To be added. Characters *Luka Kovač *Abby Lockhart *Archie Morris *Tony Gates *Ray Barnett *Samantha Taggart *Neela Rasgotra *Greg Pratt Trivia *Although she appears in the opening credits, Laura Innes does not appear in that episode. Quotes :Morris: a patient Hi, Leonore, I'm Dr. Morris. I would wish you a Merry Christmas but as an employee of the County, I'm duty bound to respect the separation of church and state. ---- :Morris: [to himself after he turns down Hope, who asked him out] Idiot! Moron! Aaahh... [takes off his hat] She-she was right there! Right there with the fondling and y-you just let her go! Why?! Why?! [scratches his head] Why-why'd you have to be such a good Christian? Hah. There's no... there's no God, there's no Christmas... [looks up at the sky] there's no freakin' Santa Claus! [Then it starts to snow] ---- :Luka: When Jasna and the kids died, I needed to make a change and decided to move here. It made my brother really angry. He said I was a coward, that I was running away. It's only recently I've come to know he was wrong. I wasn't running away from anything, I was running to you. I'll never let anything take this away. ---- :Neela: Ray and Gates Why don't you either slap each other silly or kiss now and get it over with. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 13